Kuro Ryuujin
by Leila Hime
Summary: Van and Hitomi have long since been reunited, but some concerns linger. Thoughts that could turn a white dragon into a black one. Finished.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Escaflowne or any of its characters.  
  
  
Kuro Ryuujin  
The Black Dragon King  
  
Van slammed a tightly clenched fist against the arm of his throne. The veins bulged out on his hands and neck, near bursting with the anger that swelled within. "We just got Fanelia back together! Your proposals would tear it apart again! I'm not going to waste my time listening to your selfish ideas. This meeting is over!" Van shouted to the stunned faces of his advisors. He stalked past them seething in his disgust at their greed and malice.  
  
+++  
  
Still fuming Van slammed his bedroom door shut startling the catwoman who'd been sunning herself on the railing of the balcony.  
  
"Van-sama! What's the matter?" Merle asked bounding in the room to meet him. Her tail twitched in agitation and her enormous blue eyes reflected her concern.  
  
"Money-grubbing aristocrats," Van muttered, shuffling the things on Hitomi's nightstand around. "They don't care about Fanelia; only themselves."  
  
Merle took Van's shoulders and forced him to sit down. Her strong hands began massaging his back trying to work out the tension. "You work too hard, Van-sama. You need to relax more, your necks in knots. You really should have gone to Asturia with Hitomi."  
  
"I couldn't. There's too much to do here," Van sighed, his eyes still resting upon Hitomi's things. "I don't understand why Hitomi went."  
  
"Hitomi," Merle repeated his wife's name slowly. "That's what is upsetting you, isn't it? Don't tell me your still worried about her and Allen."  
  
"I just don't like it."  
  
"She did marry you." She said it like it was something he'd forgotten. "Hitomi just misses her old friends. I know she loves you." Her fingers trailed down his spine, but she suddenly pulled back. "Wha...?"  
  
Van looked over his shoulder at the cat-woman. "What's wrong, Merle?"  
  
"Take your shirt off; something is ... odd." Before he could comply Merle had already pulled his shirt over his head. "Oh, Van-sama, your skin is all..." She paused searching for the right word.  
  
Van rose and tried see behind his back.  
  
"You really need to relax more, Van-sama. Even for a Draconian that can't be right."  
  
Van looked over his shoulder at his reflection in the mirror. A patch of dark-tinted dry skin covered his lower back.  
  
++++++++  
  
She should have been back. Hitomi should have arrived that morning, but the sun was almost gone. Van lay in their bed watching the day's light fade. He'd spent the past three days in bed by order of Merle. Resting his body while his thoughts rested on Hitomi.  
  
Over the past two weeks she'd been gone his mind had mostly rested upon her and what she might be doing without him. With Allen.  
  
He let Merle worry herself about the strange patch of skin that had now spread itself across his whole back and down his upper arms and legs. She'd tried everything to stop it, bringing in every doctor in Fanelia to look at him. Nobody knew what it was, but all gave bottles of horrid smelling salves to smear on it.  
  
In response the patches had turned almost black and begun to harden. Merle finally kicked the doctors out and sent Van to bed to get some rest. He'd suggested sending a message to Hitomi, but Merle reminded him she'd be home before the message even arrived in Asturia. Only she wasn't home yet.  
  
Maybe she wasn't coming back. Van's eyelids drooped and he fell into an uneasy sleep, the bitter thoughts raging in his head.  
  
++++  
  
Hitomi slipped quietly into their room, but the light from her candle woke Van. He remained silent, wanting to watch her.  
  
She smiled briefly at him, unable to see the dark scales beneath the bedcovers. Stripping her traveling dress she donned her nightgown. Static made it cling to her, outlining her slender body. Had Allen touched it? Strong, well-muscled legs carried her to the chair before her mirror. Hitomi still ran everyday and preferred to walk rather than ride in a carriage. Strange traits for a queen, but it had been those little things that had made him love her all the more.  
  
The way she would gentle push his hair back from his eyes. He pictured her pushing a golden lock back from Allen's face.  
  
The way her eyes lit up every time she smiled at him. He could see her smiling at Allen.  
  
The way she never seemed afraid when his wings came bursting from his back. As if it was wonderful and exciting. Her love, her sweetness, her compassion. Had she given those things to Allen?  
  
Hitomi sat before the mirror undoing the long braids in her hair and occasionally smiling. But he didn't know what she smiled at.  
  
"How was your trip?" Van asked, pretending he'd just woken up.  
  
"Oh, you're awake."  
  
"You were supposed to be back this morning."  
  
"I'm sorry, darling. Allen surprised us all the night before I left. He reserved the whole Seaside Tavern and everybody who'd gone with us on our old adventure was there. Well, except you and Merle. It was so much fun." She brushed the tangles from her hair and talked on about everyone in Asturia and Allen.  
  
He hardly heard a word she said. His mind kept on flashing picture of Allen and his wife, Hitomi. Together.  
  
A thin whisp of smoke rose up beside his head.  
  
Hitomi blew out her candle and slipped beneath the covers beside him.  
  
"You really should have come, Van." She leaned over and kissed him in the darkness. Her hand landed on his arm and she pulled away. "What's wrong with your skin, Van? You're so cold."  
  
+++++++++  
  
Morning's first light slipped into their bedroom waking Van from a less than peaceful sleep. He rolled over, wanting to see and confirm Hitomi's presence beside him. She was already awake and sitting the furthest distance possible from him on the bed, absolute horror in her eyes.  
  
"Who are you?" she asked.  
  
"Hitomi!"  
  
"Van? But... your skin."  
  
Van looked down at his arms. The problem had spread and now stretched down to the tips of his fingers.  
  
"Oh, that. It's nothing. Hitomi, it's good to see you." He sat up trying to pretend there was nothing wrong. He reached one black hand out to touch her face and draw her close for a kiss, but Hitomi pulled even farther away not wanting him to touch her.  
  
Van frowned, angry. Didn't she love him? Or was her heart now set on Allen? He closed his eyes, once more picturing his wife and golden knight.  
  
"Van, your skin," Hitomi said again.  
  
He looked at her again scrunched up on the other side of bed, staring at him like he was some kind of freak.  
  
"Your... eyes," she whispered. "They're like a serpents."  
  
"Shut up!" Van yelled, his rage breaking forth once again. "Don't you love me, Hitomi? Or has the Knight of Caeli taken your heart?"  
  
"What's happened to you? Van, what's wrong?"  
  
"Get out!" Van hissed. Hitomi obediently slid off the bed just as Merle entered the room. She stopped short in the doorway joining Hitomi in a look of horror.  
  
"Van sama," she breathed.  
  
"Get out of my sight! Both of you!" He grabbed his sword from his nightstand and Hitomi ran for the door pushing Merle out with her.  
  
Once again Van thought of Allen and Hitomi. He would go kill that man, kill Allen. Van strained, wanting his wings to come forth. But something didn't feel right. No feathers scattered about him as his wings tore free from his back. The black scales, he could feel them as they came to life now, eating up the rest of his face, his hands, his wings.  
  
It burned. It burned deep inside of him.  
  
He screamed, he roared, in the pain and fury.  
  
++++++  
  
"What's happened to Van, Merle?" Hitomi asked. "What has happened to my husband?"  
  
Merle shook her head. "I don't know. Let's get down to the courtyard. We can climb up to the balcony of his room."  
  
The girls rushed down the steps to the courtyard, servants turning to stare at them. Their queen still dressed in her nightgown, being follow closely by the king's pet.   
  
They emerged in the courtyard where two-dozen young soldiers were training. Redness crept upon their faces and their command ordered them to advert their eyes.  
  
"We can climb up here," Merle said. Before she could even start her assent the sound of shattering glass was heard above raining tiny shards down on them. They looked back up to see a black dragon emerge onto the balcony above.  
  
It spread its leathery black wings and took flight, jets of flame coming from its jaws. People stared and screamed as it circled above the city and then disappeared from sight.  
  
Without saying a word to each other Merle and Hitomi knew. It was Van.  



	2. Part 2

CHAPTER 2  
  
A piece of darkness slipped out of the night sky and fell upon Asturia. Riding on the dragon winds and powerful wings the dragon came, blacker than the night around it.  
  
The city awoke in a scream as houses went ablaze and collapsed beneath the unquenchable rage of the beast. It was a night of terror. A night of fire and death. By the time the suns first rays streaked the sky much of the outer providences of Asturia were in ashes and the dragon had descended upon the capital. The city was broken to pieces before the dragon finally alighted atop the castle knocking the watchmen aside with a swift stroke of its tail.  
  
"Allen! Come and face me!" Van screamed sending a column of flame into the air.  
  
But all Asturia hear was a roar and all they saw was the black dragon.  
  
++++++  
  
Side by side Hitomi and Merle made their way down the streets of Asturia, picking a path amidst the debris and scrambling over the rubble that littered the otherwise deserted streets. Bridges had been knocked out and entire buildings had fallen, blocking the roads and the canals. Half the city was now submerged underwater. The Crusade had arrived in Fanelia days before bringing news of the dragon's attack and bringing Hitomi and Merle to Asturia. It now hovered above the city; there was nowhere to land.  
  
"You think Van-sama did all of this?" Merle asked, as she sprung up a fallen hunk of wreckage that was once part of someone's home.  
  
Hitomi didn't answer her; they both knew he did. Merle took Hitomi's hand and pulled her a top the rubble. Their eyes met, green and blue, both filled with worry, but free of tears.  
  
Merle's ears twitched. "Someone's coming." In a moment Hitomi, too, heard the sound of footsteps. A guard rounded the corner and stopped dead in his tracks. His face paled chalk white and he fumbled to draw his sword with a trembling hand.  
  
"Who's there?" he demanded in a small quavering voice.  
  
"We're from Fanelia! We've come to help!" Merle shouted.  
  
The guard breathed a sigh of relief and sheathed his sword. "I thought you were that dragon for a moment. I didn't mean to draw my sword on ladies."  
  
He helped Hitomi and Merle down apologizing once again. "You shouldn't be out here unescorted. That thing would eat you two in a moment."  
  
His words annoyed Hitomi, but she remained cordial. "Please, sir. We seek an audience with the king. Would you please take us to the castle?"  
  
He backed up shaking his head. "I'm not going there."  
  
"Why not?" Merle asked.  
  
"The dragon's nesting up there. The whole royal court is trapped inside and most of the Knight's of Calei. At least, those not already eaten."  
  
"But we have to go there!" Merle protested.  
  
The guard eyed her. "If you're from Fanelia, why didn't you bring the king? That's who we wanted, not a couple of girls."  
  
Merle looked away. "Well, if you won't take us, we'll go ourselves."  
  
The man grabbed Merle by the arm as she tried to pass him by. "Don't go there, young lady, you'll get killed."  
  
Merle swatted his hand away and hissed. "Leave us alone, you coward."  
  
"Better a coward than a dead fool," the man said. "You haven't seen what that dragon can do. I've watched my friends get picked off and eaten. That thing is a monster. A demon."  
  
"Van-sama would never hurt us!" Merle screamed at him.  
  
Hitomi tried to clamp her hand over Merle's mouth, but the cat-girl had already spoken. Fortunately, the man just looked confused by her words. Above the black dragon crossed over the city casting its' shadow down on the three figures standing in the street.  
  
"Back from its' hunt. Looks like we'll survive for another day," the guard said. "If you value your life get inside and stay there. That's what I'm going to do."  
  
"We have to go to the castle," Hitomi said quietly.  
  
"You'll regret it," he said and walked away from them.  
  
Hitomi nodded. "I might. But I'd do anything for Van. I'd give my life to help him."  
  
+++++  
  
Beneath the cover of darkness they slipped into the castle though the canal that ran beneath the palace. Above they could see the outline of the dragon, Van, but he didn't seem to notice them. He had grown almost three times in size since first taking flight in Fanelia.  
  
Inside every corridor and room of the castle was empty until they finally arrived in the heart of the palace, the throne room. Servants, guards, knights, nobles and ladies were all crowded into that one room. Most slept, a restless sleep of sobs and screams. Those few awake didn't seem to notice the new arrivals; they stared at the floor or at each other, silent in their worries and seeing nothing of what was before them. Dryden sat on the throne with Millerna upon his lap, her head resting on his shoulder and their eyes closed.  
  
"Hitomi!" a voiced whispered behind her. She turned to see Allen Schezar standing behind her. Relief swept over her that he was still alive and they embraced briefly. The knight looked exhausted like he hadn't slept in days. Celena stood beside him, her arms locked around her brother's waist as usual. It gave the impression of her being part of Allen's wardrobe, something that he put on every morning without thinking and now hung naturally on him like she belonged there. Much like the sword buckled around his waist.  
  
"We're glad you made it," Allen whispered. "We could really use Van's help. Where is he?"  
  
"Black dragon come," Celena added. "Want white one."  
  
"Van is... already in Asturia, Allen," Hitomi said. "The dragon, it is Van."  
  
Allen closed his eyes trying to take in her words. Words that sounded ridiculous even to her.  
  
"Let's go somewhere else to talk," Allen finally said. "We should let the rest of them sleep."  
  
++++++++  
  
They sat in the king's study looking out on the moonlit rubble of the city. Merle and Hitomi; Allen and Celena. They tried to explain to the others what they had seen.  
  
"It came during the night," Allen said "Nobody saw the dragon until it was too late. There wasn't much we could do. Without access to our melefs the Knights can't do much. We've been reduced to only four."  
  
"I'm so sorry your kingdom has suffered so much," Hitomi said. "When Van is back in his right mind and body we'll do what we can to repair Asturia."   
  
"I can't believe that that thing is Van," Allen said rubbing his temples. "This is, indeed very bad news for everyone. The remaining knights are attacking at first dawn. We plan to kill to the dragon."  
  
"You can't kill Van sama!" Merle cried.  
  
"Van or not that dragon is destroying Asturia. Even if we convinced the king that Van is the dragon I don't think the attack would be called off. Too much is at risk for Asturia. Too many lives have already been lost. And we can't even evacuate the castle with the dragon watching. I don't know how you two got in here."  
  
"We just walked right in; I don't think he even saw us," Merle said.  
  
Hitomi thought for a moment. Long ago she'd learned about dragons and why they attacked. The answer was too simple, but she knew it was the truth. "We weren't afraid of him. Anger and fear draw the dragons."  
  
Merle tugged at Hitomi's sleeve. "Could they make a dragon, too? Van was so angry while you were away. Afraid too."  
  
"What would Van have been angry at Asturia for?" Allen asked. "We've been helping with Fanelia's reparations."  
  
"He was angry at you," Merle said. "And afraid you would take Hitomi from him."  
  
"He thought I was being unfaithful to him?" Hitomi asked.   
  
"What? Why would he think such a thing?" Allen demanded.  
  
"I told Van you loved him, Hitomi!" Merle cried. "But even after all these years he still doubts."  
  
"So..." Hitomi said slowly. "If I can alleviate those fears, he might turn back."  
  
"White dragon slays black dragon," Celena said. Hitomi stared at the girl.  
  
"The knights will attack tomorrow, Hitomi," Allen said. "And I must fight with them."  
  
Hitomi looked up at the golden knight. "You do what you must, and I will do what I must."  
  
"You're going up there?" Allen asked. "You're going to try and reach him, aren't you, Hitomi?'  
  
Celena pulled on her brother's arm. "Eyes see beneath the dragon scales. Gold lion cannot win."  
  
"I love him," she answered. "I must try to save him. I apologize for the damaged caused to Asturia, but I must try to save Van's life."  
  
"It's not Van. It's a dragon." Allen said. "He won't be able to hear you. You'll be killed."  
  
"It is Van. I know it," Hitomi said. There was no room for arguments.  
  
"I'm going with you, Hitomi," Merle said.  
  
Allen shook his head. "Merle, please stay here with my sister. I'll go with Hitomi; a lady should not face a dragon alone. She may need a knight there to rescue her and..." he stopped short.  
  
"Slay the dragon," Merle finished glaring at the knight.  
  
"Van wouldn't want to hurt Hitomi, but he's not in his right mind. There's no telling what that dragon might do," Allen said. "I'm going."  
  
He pulled free from Celena's tight grasp; she looked up at her big brother with sad blue eyes. "White dragon must slay black dragon. Eyes help, not lions."  
  
+++++++  
  
He saw her emerge onto the castle roof into the glow of the moonlight. Taking to his wings the black dragon landed before her, hungry for a tasty morsel.  
  
The woman shouted at him, but her cries weren't of fear though he couldn't understand her words. He paused trying to remember where he'd seen the brown haired woman before; she looked familiar.  
  
The long black neck lowered his head down and he sniffed her causing her to laugh as his breathed whipped her skirt tight against her legs. Legs... he shook his head trying to remember; lately his thoughts had become slow and jumbled. Her legs, her smile, why was it all so familiar?  
  
Hitomi! Her name came rushing back to him. It seemed a lifetime ago since he'd seen her last.  
  
"Van!" He heard her voice clearly for the first time and recognized the name as his own. Why were they in Asturia? They should be at home in Fanelia. He reached out his talons to pick her up and carry her home.  
  
"Hitomi! Look out!" someone screamed and came running from the shadows of the castle. Golden hair trailed behind him like a comet and a silver sword flashed as he swung at Van's outstretched hand. Van cried out in pain as the sword cut through the tender webbing between his fingers.  
  
The man stood between him and Hitomi, sword raised and eyes flashing. Allen! The fury grew once more inside of him. Trying to kill him and take Hitomi! And she had helped him! The scheming seductress had lured his trust, made him drop his guard. Van growled at the pair once again unable to understand their words. He would not be beaten by the knight or lured again by the woman.  
  
++++++++  
  
Hitomi looked up in fright as the black dragon that was her husband expanded, bulging and growing until he stood twice as large as before.  
  
"I won't let him hurt you, Hitomi," Allen said. He rushed at the black beast. Sparks flew as his sword raked against the tough flesh of the dragon's -Van's- face. But the scales could not be penetrated and sharp teeth guided by a powerful jaw snapped at the knight trying to tear him to pieces.  
  
Hitomi froze on her feet staring at deadly dance the dragon and Allen fought. She didn't know what to do, whom to help.  
  
Allen was right. The dragon had destroyed Asturia and killed so many people. He'd even made a grab for her. Even if it was Van she couldn't let him destroy everything. But...  
  
The black dragon stabbed at Allen with the sharp point of its tail. It missed and the sharp spike caught in the stone floor. Her mind flashed back to the time so long ago when she had first met Van and he had slain a dragon. When he had sliced the tender belly of the beast open. When the dragon had screamed and bled and lay dying upon the grass its strength gone, its insides laid out upon the ground. She couldn't bear to see him slaughtered like that. Somewhere beneath the black dragon scales her husband still lurked. The man who had always come to rescue her. The man who would risk his life again and again for her safety. The man she still loved.  
  
Alllen was preparing to make his final blow and finish off the trapped beast. "No!" Hitomi screamed and ran forward her legs carrying her to stand between them. She faced Allen protecting Van at her back.  
  
Allen stopped midswing his sword only inches from her head. "Hitomi! What are you doing?"  
  
"Don't kill him! Allen, please don't kill Van!"  
  
"Get away! You're going to get killed," Allen shouted. "It's not Van anymore."  
  
"Your wrong!" Hitomi turned to the dragon. "I know Van is still there. Like Merle said: anger and fear created the dragon. But I know I can bring him back."  
  
The black dragon freed himself and rose up above Hitomi. His chest glowed bright red his body preparing to send a stream of liquid flame down upon her and Allen.  
  
"You don't have to hold on to your anger!" Hitomi sent her thoughts to him.  
  
He was stealing you from me- his voice came back clear in her head.  
  
"You don't have to be afraid anymore."  
  
Afraid to loose you, again  
  
"I would never leave you. I love you, Van!" Hitomi cried. The dragon swallowed his flames. "I love you more than anything and anyone in this world or the next! Van, come back to me!"  
  
The dragon beat the air with his wings and roared again. White appeared in the black wings spreading down it's whole body and erupting a burst of white feathers. The dragon shrank away and the small figure of Van dropped to the castle roof completing the dragon's roar in his own agonized cry.  
  
Hitomi rushed to his side leaving Allen to stare his mouth agape in amazement at them. She dropped to her knees at the side of her unconscious love. Very gently she pushed the dark hair away from his face before finally bursting into tears upon his chest.  
  
++++++++  
  
Van sat quietly watching the world pass beneath the airship returning them to Fanelia.   
Hitomi slept, her head resting on his shoulder and Merle at his feet. Dark marks still stained his skin a reminder of what he had become, and what Hitomi had done to save him.  
  
"I love you," he whispered and a small smile spread across Hitomi's face as she slept.  
  
She didn't have to say it back. He knew she loved him and it would be forever.  
  
  
THE END  



End file.
